Decisions
by Sasskitten
Summary: A one shot story about the love a certain Spy feels towards another member. A love he is having a hard time deciding on telling this person. A better summary inside


_**Well, everyone, while I am trying to get past my writer's block I would try my hand at a one shot Peacemaker story.**_

_**Now I have only seen the anime so I am going by that. Or at least what I would like to think happens after that.**_

_**Please keep an open mind when you read this. I am trying my best to stick with the characters personalities (Which can be hard).**_

_**I hope you enjoy it and who knows; maybe I will write more Peacemaker stories in the future, depending on how well this one is liked.**_

_

* * *

_

_They say that love doesn't exist. That it is just a word someone came up with. A word use to describe all those magical emotions that someone feels towards another. If that is the case then, why is it so hard for some? Why can't they say that four-letter-word that is able to sum up all those feelings?_

_More to the point, how many chances will that one person get to say it before his love is taken by another?_

_

* * *

_

**Decisions**

"_Everyone needs someone to help them pick up the pieces when things fall apart."_

_- An Acheron Quote from Devil May Cry -_

_***Grey colored skies start to form over head.***_

A lone figure dressed in black sits on the rooftop at HQ. Known to many as a Watcher or a Spy, he is normally on assignment. Usually spying on someone and reporting his findings later on. Every time, day and night he is spying and reporting his findings to that Demon Vice-Commander. It is rare for him to have time to himself. Given all that has happened at Ikedaya, there has been even less time for him and it's been a whole month since that time.

There's a faint scent of water in the air. Combine with the grey sky, change in the wind, and anyone can guess what that means. Nevertheless, Susumu remains perched on his spot, hoping the rain passes before it starts.

He whispers to himself. "Please, just let me watch a bit longer."

With one arm resting on his leg, the teenage Spy can easily whisper such things and no one would ever see his mouth move. Not that anyone could see his mouth from the ground. It is just something Susumu is used to doing. Like all Watchers do, Susumu is watching someone. However, this time he is not watching an enemy. No, the one he is watching this time is a small red-haired Page training in the Training Hall right across from where he sits. Chances are he is probably supposed to be doing his Page duties. The last time Susumu checked, Sword training was not on the list of Page duties. Tetsu's right ear is for the most part, healed. Now all that remains is a cut that will become a scar. The teen spy's teeth clenched as he remembered who it was that hurt the Puppy boy.

"Dammit, I wish that I was the one to kill that fire setting ass," said Susumu. However, the one who did the killing had been Mr. Okita.

Remembering that one act brought a ping of jealousy to his heart. Love and jealousy, two emotions Susumu never knew he possessed. This was mostly due to the fact that he has been a spy his entire life. Therefore, he didn't need emotions such as those. He doesn't know how or exactly when but at some point, it clicked. The way he would get angry with Tetsu for the stupid and often dangerous things he would do. Hell, he got angry with him even if the boy stood in front of him and didn't do anything. Combine that with how much he hated Yoshida for hurting Tetsu and the jealousy he feels towards Mr. Okita. Susumu had realized that he is in love with the boy.

Yet, how does one say _**I LOVE YOU**_? It's hard enough for a boy to say that to a girl. So, how does a boy go about telling another boy what he feels in his own heart of hearts? How would the Puppy boy react if he told him something like that?

_

* * *

_

_***The faint rumbles of thunder is heard off in the distance.***_

Closing his eyes, "Not yet," He whispers. "Let me watch a bit longer." His whispers are more like prayers with no audio.

Upon hearing Hijikata's voice, he opens his eyes. The Vice-Commander is another person that Susumu is finding it hard not to get angry at. Only this is not brought on by love. He is always yelling and going off on the boy. Granted Tetsu did like always give Hijikata a reason. This time it is over what Tetsu is doing and what he really should be doing.

_***It starts to rain. First sprinkles, then it pours.***_

Susumu can't help how he feels. Sighing, he stands, "Guess my time is up."

_

* * *

_

_**- Five minutes later. -**_

Susumu is walking back to his room.

"Hey look out!"

Susumu stops at the sound of Tetsu's yelling. Turning, he becomes blind by a white sheet.

"Sorry about that, Susumu."

He pulls the sheet off with the intent to get mad and yell something at the Brat. However, once he looked into that Puppy face he could not for the life of him, stay angry, let alone speak. A silence fills the air as the two just stare at each other for nearly two whole minutes. Two minutes, that felt like eternity for the spy. An eternity he would gladly live in. That ended when the taller of the two notices something going on behind the other.

Susumu tosses the sheet in Tetsu's face. "Don't look now Brat, your laundry is running away with the aide of the storm."

While Tetsu runs after the flock of sheets, Susumu watches on with a small smile on his face.

_

* * *

_

_**Well, that is the end. I do hope you all enjoyed that.**_

_**I did my best to keep with the characters personalities.**_

_**Please post a review and tell me what you thought or what you would have wanted to see happen at any point.**_

_**Thank you all.**_


End file.
